


一张饭卡

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Inferno/Red Alert
Kudos: 2





	一张饭卡

红色警报因为家里穷，高中没念完就辍学了。其实他也没打算继续念，就是领到了补助他也不想在以前的学校念书了。因为那所学校里的学生基本都是官二代富二代，仗着自己的身价整天不务正业，不但自己不好好学习还变着法子不让那些想学习的同学也没办法好好学习。成绩优异但出身贫寒家庭的红警自然成了这群纨绔子弟的眼中钉、肉中刺。于是乎，可怜的红色警报在他们中间根本抬不起头来。

辍学几个月后红色警报费尽周折，在父母的几个好心同事的帮助下进入了一所普通军校，学费不高，可以住宿，贫困生还定期给补助，外加毕业以后学习给安排工作，对于向红色警报这样的心怀大志的穷学生来说这绝对是个出路。  
然而进了新学校的第一天，可怜的路痴红色警报同学就在学校里迷路了……就在红警同学跟没头苍蝇似得在教学楼里乱转的时候，我们的消防车同学正抱着一摞数据板往老师办公室那里走——去送作业。

“这位同学，都快上课了，你还在楼道里转悠什么？”消防车奇怪地打量了一下那个转来转去的TF，然后抱着数据板对那个TF喊道。

“我是新来的，我找不到我的教室了！”红色警报火急火燎地回答，然后继续背着书包（？）提着拉杆箱跟热锅上的蚂蚁似得在楼道里乱转，眼看就要上课了但自己连教室都没有找到，第一天来新学校就迟到这让他的面子以后往哪里放啊？！一想到这里他头顶上的俩小警灯那是“嘀嘀嘀”一个劲儿地响啊……

消防车走进办公室把抱着的那一大摞数据板放在老师的办公桌上，然后走出办公室，叫住了近乎抓狂的红色警报：“哎，我说那位新同学，我带你去找你的班级吧，不过你得先告诉我你是几班的！”

红色警报跑过来，把一张小卡片塞进了消防车手里：“自己看吧。”

“唔，原来你就是老师说的那个今天转来我们班的那个新同学啊！”消防车掂量着手里的小卡片。“我是班长消防车，跟我走吧。”

红色警报愣了愣，然后拉着行李箱跟在消防车后头往教室走去。

“报告！”在上课铃响起来的前一秒，消防车领着红色警报走进了教室。

“你差点迟到了，消防车！”老师略带愠色。“你后面的那个……哦，是今天来的新同学？上来自我介绍一下吧，行李暂时放在门后。你先坐消防车旁边吧，中午放学后他会带你去你的宿舍。”

“谢谢老师。”红色警报向老师道了谢，然后走上讲台很简单地自我介绍。之后的一切顺利发展，新学校的第一个上午很快过去了。

中午消防车又领着红色警报去食堂吃饭，当然用的是消防车的饭卡。

“回头我把现金还给你。”红色警报把餐盘放在桌子上。

“不用了，同学嘛互相帮助一下应该的……”消防车似乎没有认真听，埋头咀嚼着嘴里的能量块。“老师说你家里有些困难，我是班长，让我多帮帮你。”

听到这里红色警的脸瞬间晴转阴。的确，他家条件不好，勉强算是工薪阶层，但他自尊心很强，不喜欢别人说他家穷。

消防车猛然发现气氛不对劲儿，然后才意识到自己说错了话。他抬起头不太好意思地向红色警报道歉。

“不用了……以前我没有转过来的时候，经常被那些有钱的学生笑话。我知道你们的好心。另外……也谢谢你的帮助。”说完红色警报继续埋头吃饭。

后面的事情说来也没啥值得说的，总之我们的红色警报同学在班长消防车同学的帮助下在军校站稳了脚跟，然后学习成绩一路高歌突飞猛进，稳居年级前三。老班那叫一个高兴啊要知道红色警报转来这个班之前班里没有同学能考这么高的名次，就连班里公认的资深学霸班长消防车最高纪录也是年级第五。学期末的全校表彰大会之后在班级期末总结的班会上老班把红色警报狠狠地表扬了一通，还给了他学习班副的职务，同学们的掌声和羡慕的眼神、老师的表扬，让红色警报陶醉——这些要是换在他在以前的学校里，那绝对是他想都不敢想的。

“对了，年级前十的学生都能领到奖学金的。红色警报，下课后跟我去领你的奖学金。”老班突然说。

红色警报愣了愣，支吾着说：“老师……我……”

“这是学校对成绩优异的学生的奖励，是你凭借你优异的成绩挣得的。”老班和颜悦色地对红色警报说。

下课后领到了奖学金红色警报芯里挺happy的，至少下个月的生活费有了着落，结余正好还能寄回家里贴补家用。

俗话说“天有不测风云”，谁知道偏偏就在领完奖学金的第二天早上，红色警报发现自己的饭卡不见了！

没有饭卡，就不能在学校食堂吃饭了——这就意味着得饿肚子了。

消防车主动邀请红色警报来跟自己“蹭饭卡”。

当然红色警报依旧要付给消防车现金。

消防车并不太想要红色警报的钱，他只是觉得自己身为班长应该帮助同学，更何况是家境贫寒的同学。但他又害怕伤害到同学的自尊，于是找了个借口：“每次都付钱多麻烦，要不这样，回头等你的饭卡找回来了，你再请我吃几次不就得了。”

红色警报想了想也有道理，恩就这么愉快地决定了！

然而有一天晚饭前，消防车把饭卡给了红色警报让他先去食堂吃，红色警报也没有多想就答应了。但是在他吃完饭回到教室准备把饭卡还给消防车的时候，却发现——教室里也没有消防车。

自己旁边那个座位，是空的。

空荡荡的，除了一张桌子一把椅子，就只剩下了空气。

连抽屉里的数据板也一连消失得无影无踪。

这家伙速度够快。

他是怎么做到的？在这么短的时间内消失了。

消失得真干净啊……

怎么回事？

后来班里的学委告诉红色警报：“消防车转学了！”

“他怎么可能转走的啊？！！”红色警报头顶的两个小警灯开始“嘀嘀嘀”地响了起来。

“我听老班说他家里出了事情，事儿还挺大的……他不得不回家。”学委摊了摊手，“就在你拿着饭卡去吃饭的时候，他收拾了一下东西，卷铺盖走了。他没说他是辍学了还是转学了。”

红色警报头顶的小警灯不响了，他张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但终究也没有说出口。他单手扶在消防车的桌子上，呆望着那个空荡荡的位置，像一棵被倾盆大雨浇伤的禾苗一样悲戚地立在那里。

你为啥就这样走了呢？至少也得跟大家告别吧，至少也得跟我这个班副兼同桌告别吧？

为什么连一个告别的机会都不给我呢？

最要命的是——我这个班副十有八九要接替你这个炉渣当班长！

对了，消防车，说真的，自从我转学到这个学校以来，自从我到了这个班里以来，自从我们做了同桌以来，自从我的饭卡丢了之后以来……这么久以来，你一直都在帮助我，可我甚至没有对你说一声谢谢。

你也没给我说一句谢谢的机会。是的，你就这么不辞而别，你甚至连让我对你说一次谢谢的机会都不给我。

红色警报揉了揉头，坐回了自己的位置上，把消防车给自己的那张饭卡小心翼翼地放进子空间里，收好。

第二天后，红色警报的饭卡找到了。

他没有再使用消防车的饭卡，而是继续用自己的饭卡。

也就是从那天以后，他再也没有见过消防车。

后来，红色警报以年级第一的优异成绩从军校毕业了。

校方推荐他去政府工作，但他婉拒了。

红色警报去了警队，当了一名安全员。

黄金时代来了，黄金时代又结束了。

再后来，内战爆发了，红色警报毅然决然地加入了汽车人。

加入汽车人的第二天，擎天柱把红色警报叫去了自己的办公室，他的身旁还站着一个红色的汽车人。

“红色警报，向你介绍一下这位汽车人，你以后的搭档，他叫……”

“谢谢大哥，不用特意介绍了，他叫消防车，对吧。”

擎天柱微微愣了一下：“没错，你们认识？”

“岂止是认识？我们以前是同学。”消防车向前走了几步，拍拍红色警报的肩膀。“好久不见啊红警，你还是这么矮。”

“哎，消防车，你那天为什么突然转走了？”刚刚从擎天柱的办公室里出来，红色警报就问出了自己当年的疑惑。

“家里出了点小事情。”消防车言简意赅地回答。

“哦，对了，还有……”红色警报突然想起了什么似得，从子空间里掏出一张小卡片，“这是你的饭卡，还给你。”

消防车开始还一头雾水，但几秒种后就突然想起来什么似得接过饭卡翻看了一下，不过就在他翻看完的后几秒，突然大笑着说：“傻瓜，这饭卡早就过期了！”


End file.
